


Anything, Anytime

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor x Reader - Freeform, DBH, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, connor is a bottom, connor is a tease, connor loves being teased, detroit become human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: It's readers birthday. Why not celebrate it with Connor?





	Anything, Anytime

You stepped inside the door to your apartment after a long day of work. Connor had the day off and he used it to tidy up. 

He insisted, "It's your birthday and I am not letting you lift a finger today." You truly appreciated his offer even though you hated the thought of him having a day off from work, just to do housework. He had to remind you, "I'm an Android. I can do anything at any time." Always with a wink at the end. 

"It looks nice, Connor. You did a good job." You knew that he could tell that you're not enthusiastic at all, but he doesn't take offense to it. "I'm sorry, hun. I just want to relax right now." You say as you plop down onto the couch sighing, Connor sitting beside you. 

"You have a cake waiting for you in the refrigerator." 

You nod slightly at his words, "Thanks." 

He shrugs it off and leans back into the couch. 

After an hour of watching T.V. and dozing off a bit, for you at least, you felt a lot better and Connor noticed. 

He figured he'd try his request again,"How about some cake?" 

"Absolutely." But wait, why did his suggestion sound so raunchy? Then again, you answered him with the same tone. 

He called you to the kitchen with his beautiful, charming voice. He placed his hands on your shoulders and seated you gently. He whispered in your ear, "Make a wish." 

You pursed your lips and blew out the candles. 

Before you could reach for the knife, Connor had other plans. He had swiped his fingers into the frosting, so deep that he scooped up some cake. "Open up," he barely said. You did as he told you to and he placed the chunk of cake on your tongue. He let you chew and swallow it before his next move. 

"There's still some frosting left." he suggested ambiguously. You opened your mouth and stuck your tongue out a bit to tease him. He slowly slid his fingers on your tongue, then you pulled him into your mouth, delicately licking and sucking the frosting from his digits, being sure to maintain eye contact with him. A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth as his LED fluttered between yellow and red. You swirled your tongue around him one last time, and this caused him to moan softly. 

His other hand pulled you up to him for a kiss, making you stand up from the chair. Things got heated rapidly. You were biting his bottom lip and tugging, just the way he loved it. It made him weak. Your hands tugged at his perfect hair as his roamed your waist and squeezed your hips. He was desperately grabbing your ass and grinding onto you for some pressure and friction. He didn't even have to use his words to beg- his actions did it for him. Your hand on the back of his neck pulled him into you made him whine. 

You stopped your actions and his expression was priceless - confused, needy, and horny. You took him by the hand and led him to the living room. You almost threw him onto the couch and straddled him. Once again, your hands were on each other and your tongues were tangling together. He was thrusting his center onto yours, in hopeless need of something to help him chase his release. 

You kissed from his lips down to his neck, removing his shirt as you worked on his neck. The licks and kisses you left there drove him wild and it made him whimper. He adored it when you kissed him on the neck. His shirt was open and you helped him to wiggle out of it. You began to kiss downwards again, but he realized what you were going to do. He grabbed onto your arms to stop you. 

"Not today," he shook his head. "It's your turn." 

The two of you switched positions fluidly, Connor kneeling on the floor before you. He didn't hesitate with leaving teasing kisses along the hemline of your pants, your shirt lifted just enough. He was going to remove your pants at his own pace- agonizingly slow. He was moving them down what seemed like inch by inch, also making sure to kiss and tease you further. 

"Connor, get on with it or else." 

He laughed, "Well when you put it that way... But it is your birthday, so I guess that I can go easy on you this once." 

You sighed with relief as he finally removed your bottoms and panties. Throwing your legs over his shoulders, he buried his face between your thighs. You moaned at the warmth of his tongue on you. He teased your entrance with his tongue, then switched to your clit, sucking on it gently. 

You couldn't resist putting a hand in his hair and lightly pulling. He moaned and looked up at you. He maintained eye contact as he opened his mouth, his tongue out and licking back down to your hole. 

He pulled away. "I'll do anything you want me to, Y/N." He continued to lick at you, rendering you speechless. You threw your head back and moaned loudly, trying to gather your thoughts to form a full sentence. You knew what you wanted him to do. However, saying it while he was fucking you with his gifted tongue was different. He was literally made to use his tongue and he never failed his mission. 

"I... fuck, Connor. I want you to- sit on the couch." 

At first, you didn't think that he was going to stop. You wouldn't have minded, but you wanted to ride him and cum on his dick this time. He gave you a few more lasting licks and sucked your clit before stopping to sit next to you. 

"Are you alright?" he asked teasingly. He reached his hand down to your soaked cunt and pushed a finger into you. He kissed your neck before speaking again. "Anything, Y/N. Absolutely anything, sweetheart. Please. Just tell me and I'll do it." He was begging for an answer at this point. You knew that he wanted you to sick on his cock. He wanted to hear you say it, to have you tell him what to do. 

"I want you to stop. Relax, Connor." 

He pulled his finger from you and put it to his lips, licking your juices off. 

You didn't want to waste any more time with clothing, saying screw it in your head and just unzipped his dress pants, freeing his erection from the layers of clothing. He loved watching your hands go to work on him, whatever they were doing. He smiled as he watched you stroke him a few times and his LED flashed between red and yellow once more. His eyes switched from your hands to your face, focusing on your lips. He definitely wanted those beautiful lips around his cock, but that could wait for another time. He wanted you to dominate him and ride him. He licked his lips at his thoughts. 

"Y/N... Please, please sweetheart. I can't take you teasing me anymore. I want you on top of me making me moan as you pleasure yourself. Please just- just fuck me already. Use me t-" 

You loved hearing him beg. He was so innocent and beautiful and it made his begging so much better. You didn't let him finish his sentence when you slid yourself onto him. His breath caught in his throat and he let out a strangled moan. His hands found your hips and he gripped tightly. 

You had to admit, it was pretty ridiculous with some clothing still on, but you were both in need of this. Honestly, it felt interesting and somehow sexy with the remaining clothing, as if it left something to the imagination. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and he pulled you closer, his mouth next to your ear. The sensation of you bouncing on his cock in this position had him letting out half moans and grunts. He was hardly able to get any noise or word out due to the pleasure he was feeling. Connor trailed his fingertips along your thighs and he would dig into your skin every time you sunk down onto him. You tried to fit more and more of him into you. 

You pulled back just enough to look at his handsome face and admire him, sighing, smiling, and moaning at the sense of him hitting that bundle of nerves. He smiled back at you, closing his eyes and letting out a moan as you changed the pace abruptly. 

"C-can you go any faster?" He was shy. The look within his eyes when he opened them was serious, deep and wanting. "Please, baby girl. I want you to fuck yourself as fast as you can. I- ugh, fuck- I want to feel you cum on me." His hands gripped on your thighs. He took in the soft feel of your skin and the way you reacted when he did so.

You picked up the pace, rocking your hips as fast as you could and fucking Connor roughly. He let out a loud groan and he had to force a smile due to the immense pleasure you were causing him. 

"Please tell me that you can fuck me harder..?" he begged, his voice almost a whimpering whisper. 

You could, so you did. He called out your name loudly and threw his head back. His eyes were shut tightly and his mouth was agape. It sounded like there was a moan within him but it couldn't escape. 

"Are you going to cum for me, Connor?" He answered you with what sounded like a "yes", but it was so strangled and muffled sounding. "I can't hear you, Connor. Speak up." You used a stern but encouraging voice which he noticeably enjoyed. "Are you going to cum inside of my cunt?" 

"Yes, Y/N. I want you to make me cum inside of your perfect cunt. P-please make me cum." 

His head was still thrown back and his eyes were still shut. It was difficult for him to focus on anything that wasn't your pussy constricting around him. 

"Oh fuck, Connor!" You buried your face in his neck as he held onto you, his hands caressing your back and ass. 

"Y/N- Holy f-" He moaned as he came and planted kisses on you anywhere he could. 

Connor held you close as the both of you came down from your high. 

You sat up and gave him a kiss on his lips. His LED was back to its blue hue. He opened his eyes and spoke. 

"When we're ready, I'd like to take this to the bedroom... And I'd enjoy something more than my fingers in your mouth." 

You blushed at his remark. He was always straight forward but you appreciated it. 

"I'm sure that I'll give you more than that."


End file.
